


A Christmas Card

by lulldemoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, they have a crush on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulldemoon/pseuds/lulldemoon
Summary: Kun received a Christmas card from fifty years ago.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Christmas Card

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this one is submitted for the 1st day of 23 Days of Wonder (Theme: Mistletoe). I don't think this one is, as a whole, mistletoe themed, but yeah I tried :D Hope you'll enjoy this Kunil <3

The cold breeze welcomed Kun's face as soon as he opened the door to a warm smiling postman. Kun—as his parents always tried to convince him—was a very amiable man, so it had no use to question his decision to open his door in spite of all those cold breezes trying to freeze him. He had his hands hugging his upper body, getting as much warmth as possible, which had worked, a tiny bit.

"I have this Christmas card to be sent to this address, young man. Are your grandparents home?"

Kun had his eyes blinked as he proceeded with what the postman had said. Christmas card wasn't the problem here for he had received a few of them. What he failed to understand was what did it had to do with his grandparents and why did the postman looked like he was slightly smirking at Kun? What an odd old postman.

"My grandparents are not living in here anymore, I am the one who takes care of their property, their house, and I can make sure to have the card delivered to my grandparents. Not physically, but we have technologies and all." Again, as a very amiable man, Kun spoke with all respects to the old man before him, adding a small smile at the end of his words.

"I suppose my work here is done, then." The old postman said, handing Kun a gray envelope before he walked around the yard and out of the gate.

Kun did his best to ignore the questions that were kept popped up in his brain. The ten year old Kun would not even dare to take a peek at the envelope for he needed to secure his place on Santa's good kid list, but this Kun had no business with Santa anymore since he was financially stable enough to buy almost anything he fancied. Thus, he sat on the couch and he opened the brief message.

' _Merry Christmas! Come and have some freshly baked cakes_!'

That was all written on the single paper with an address attached in the end of the paper. There was no name of the writer and Kun had a thought that it might be a prank of Christmas card his friend had sent for him. He deeply wanted to believe in that idea, but the fact that the letter had a perfect spelling of his grandparents' names were making him feel a bit irritated. This had to mean something.

As if the world needed to test his curiosity more, Kun caught ' _December, 1970_ ' written somewhere near the edge of the paper. His heart skipped.

**...**

The building looked spacious even from the front gate. Kun, for only God knew how many times he had tried to stop himself for driving to the address written on the Christmas card from fifty years ago, gulped. He had to convince himself that the house was not owned by an evil witch that would be happy to have him as a dinner before he stepped closer to the front door. He only needed to knock two times before the door opened.

Okay—a witch would be better for his sanity, he thought.

Kun did not believe in romance, let alone the myth of love at the first sight. However, the man stood before him looked as adorable as a doll. The man was a petite one, brown-haired, dressed in a super comfy baby blue sweater and light-colored jeans, and, of course, he had a pair of pink lips which Kun had to resist the urge to stare at them. That was not so good for his sanity, indeed.

"Hello? Are you looking for someone?"

Right. They were still strangers. Kun had to remind himself that the guy could be an evil witch in disguise, anything could happen!

"I received a Christmas card around two hours ago and it said that I have to come to this address. No name was mentioned in the letter, that's why I have to make sure that it isn't a prank from my friends." Kun needed to reward himself for he did not stutter. He managed to pulled out the envelope from his pocket and handed it to the guy before him, ignoring the shiver he felt when their hands brushed.

"Cakes..." The guy murmured softly to himself. He looked as confused as Kun did. The difference was he looked extra cute while Kun just... Kun. His mom said he was handsome and he'd take that.

"My mom ordered a cake and some cupcakes earlier for me. When I asked her what for, she replied that I'd know in an instant."

"Oh—"

"Wanna come in?"

An evil witch could not bother him anymore, he was so sure, so he—as a very amiable man—flashed a smile and nodded.

As soon as he stepped inside, he could feel the warmth and he did not only talk about the heater. The whole wall painted in white with some Christmas ornaments adorned the wall. A big white Christmas tree stood dashingly at the corner of the room just next to a window. Across the sparkling side of the room, there was a gray couch with a big soft throw pillow and a teddy bear sitting calmly on the couch. Kun had to hold back a smile at the sight.

Just a step away from the couch, there was a table full of boxes which Kun guessed were the boxes of cakes the guy mentioned before. To complete the room, a brand new TV was on, displaying a movie Kun knew with his heart, Narnia. That was a perfect sight Kun had never thought he would experience one day.

The guy gestured for Kun to sit on the couch while he sat on the other end of the couch. A subtle reminder that they were still strangers and there was still a chance this guy was an evil witch.

The silence of the room made Kun felt uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat and pointed at the boxes, "Are they the boxes you have mentioned before?"

"My name is Moon Taeil."

Of course. A name. How awfully awkward. Oh, but hey, he got a pretty name.

"I'm Kun, Qian Kun."

"You're not from here?" He could see Taeil tried his best to not make it sounded offensive.

"I'm from Fujian, somewhere on China's southeastern coast."

Taeil nodded with his brows furrowed before he continued to ask another question, "Do you have any clue about the Christmas card?"

"So far, all I know is the card was sent fifty years ago and it had my grandparents' names written properly on it."

"It also had this address written properly on it. And, the cakes? My mom might know something," Taeil added. He looked like he was about to do something with his phone before he sent Kun an apology look as he sighed. All did Kun do was to watch the other guy. He was, surprisingly, having so much fun.

"I forgot that my mom always turns off her phone when she is busy decorating and cooking for Christmas. It would be no use to call her now..." He pouted and Kun had to slap himself mentally to stop him from cooing.

That was cute. Taeil was cute.

"Could you please call your parents to ask about this? If they are not busy, since you know, it's Christmas eve."

Holy Christmas card. Kun forgot the fact that it was Christmas eve. Oh, what if he bothered the guy? No, wait. It was clear that this guy lived alone here, so did Kun, in his house. Maybe they could spend the night together, Kun thought, with no a shame.

"S-sure." Good, Kun stuttered just at the thought of possibility of him spending the night together with this guy.

Kun pressed the dial button on his screen and began to altered his focus on the TV. On the other end of the couch, Taeil stared at him. He did not mean anything bad with the stare, his gut feeling was telling him that Kun was a good man. Taeil was just observing his guest. Kun was dressed in a white plain sweater and black jeans. His long black coat was folded neatly on his lap. His glasses added an extra plus for Taeil's liking. A neat man, Taeil thought.

Taeil could hear Kun was talking in Chinese, so he paid a good amount of attention to every expression Kun had. Do not put any blame on Taeil, Kun looked so good. He was just admiring the view.

The phone call ended and Taeil turned his attention to his favourite teddy bear. Taeil grabbed the small brown bear and let it had a sitting on his lap. Taeil tried his best to not be seen as someone who puts an interest in Kun.

"Taeil?" Both of them had a slight pink tinted on their cheeks. Kun felt a weird tingling sensation when he said Taeil's name and Taeil, did not have it any good as well. For some reasons, Taeil felt shy and it felt so warm inside of his stomach.

Taeil grabbed the teddy bear's hands tightly before he turned to face Kun. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Taeil cleared his throat and proceeded to look at Kun, again. It made Taeil flushed even more to know that Kun was still staring at him.

Taeil waited for him to say something, but Kun did not say anything. "Kun? What was it?" He asked in a very gentle voice that made Kun felt weak. If only could Kun moved closer to hug Taeil, he wouldn't ask for anything.

"My mom said the Christmas card was from your grandparents. Our grandparents know each other and as my mom said, they might did this kind of future mail for fun and they had chosen fifty years for the mail to be delivered. The thing with the cakes... I assume your parents know about this and just wanted to help you with the surprise guest." Kun explained everything he had succeeded to gather when he was on phone with his mother, except the fact that he had told his mother about how adorable Taeil was.

Taeil blinked for a few times before he nodded his head as a sign that he finally understood everything that was happening at the moment. "Ah... It was our grandparents' doing."

Kun copied his gesture, to nod. His brain suddenly reminded him that the mystery had finally solved and Taeil was not an evil witch. Kun no longer had any business here and he needed to go which he felt bitter at the thought.

"I think I need to go now."

 _Oh_. Taeil unconsciously whined which he obviously regretted. He wanted to burn himself right on the spot.

"Did you just—"

"Yes, I also think you need to go."

Kun was no a genius, but he knew that Taeil did not want him to leave. This Taeil, this adorable human being, wanted Kun to stay. The pink tinted cheeks of Taeil made Kun smiled. It was hard to resist the urge to pinch Taeil's cheeks. He was an absolute cutie and Kun was weak.

Kun, who had gotten rid of his sanity ever since he stepped inside of the house, decided to play a little bit. This chance would never happen to him again, he needed to do this one right. Thus, Kun stretched out his arms, eyes stared at Taeil's teasingly like he was holding back a laughter. "Ah, but the invitation mentioned about cakes."

Taeil, who already wanted to burn himself alive, heaved a sigh. He could feel the warmth up until his ears. This was not right, but somehow it did feel so right.

"You could stay for the cakes." That was all he could say which resulted a big grin on Kun's face.

So, Kun did stay for the cakes. Without even a single grain of shame, he managed to had two mint chocolate cupcakes and a slice of the big strawberry and vanilla cake. Taeil served him a glass of warm almond vanilla milk. And although Taeil still looked so much embarrassed, he enjoyed the cakes and milk along with Kun.

They did not talk at all except for the talk about the cakes and the milk for Kun. They did, obviously, exchanged glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

When the second movie of Narnia began to reach its ending, Kun asked for a tissue. As a good hospitable person, Taeil told Kun to wait while he bolted around the kitchen to find a box of tissue he had purchased earlier. Taeil immediately snickered when he eyed the box of tissue had pushed to the other end of the kitchen cabinets by some Christmas ornaments he had not yet decorated. He was aware that he needed at least two or three more centimeters to grab the box of the tissue. What a day, he thought.

Taeil was contemplating whether he asked for Kun's help or not when the said guy appeared behind him. Taeil turned his back to face Kun and gave him a warning look, like he was angry.

"You took a long time just for the tissue, I had to check on you?"

Kun looked half sincere, so Taeil let it passed. "It was pushed behind." He informed Kun while pointing at the kitchen cabinets that looked full of things on it.

"Do you mind?" Kun, acted like a gentleman, asked. Once Taeil gave an okay sign, Kun stepped closer until he stood next to Taeil. They both stood before the kitchen cabinets. The difference was Kun had his arm stretched up to reach for the box of tissue while Taeil had his arm stretched to make sure none of the Christmas ornaments fell to the ground.

"Oh, I got it!" The sentence made Taeil somewhat happy that he smiled. Kun was so cute without him noticed.

Taeil who had thought his help would no longer be needed, put his hands down, waiting for Kun to take the damn box of tissue down. In the middle of pulling the box of tissue from behind, Kun accidentally pushed another thing to their way. Afraid that it would fell and hit their heads, Kun released the box of tissue from his grip and just like a movie, he managed to catch the thing before it fell down and hit their heads.

Kun sighed in relief, but the relief didn't stay long for he turned red as he looked at the thing he just caught.

"A mistletoe..." Taeil's voice sounded very low, like he was whispering.

They were standing beneath a mistletoe by accident. Kun, who was the one holding the mistletoe, did not know what to do. Well, technically, he knew what to do when two people were standing beneath a mistletoe, but he did not now if it applied to his situation with Taeil right now.

Taeil cursed secretly and stared at anything but Kun. His heart skipped so fast he was sure Kun could hear the sound.

Kissing a guy, huh? The last time Taeil had kissed someone was around 5 years ago and it was his ex. Taeil did not even know if Kun liked guys.

"It's... we......." Taeil stuttered. He tried to break the silence but it didn't worked for Kun just stared at him like he was thinking about something.

"Taeil." Kun called him with a very gentle voice he ever heard someone had used to call him.

"Merry Christmas." That was all Kun said before Taeil felt a soft plump pair of lips against of his. The kiss was gentle and innocent. There was no rush, there was no leading, there was no demand. Their kiss tasted sweet for the cakes they had eaten before. It was all Kun's favourite flavours, the mint chocolate, strawberry and vanilla, and Taeil.

Their eyes opened as soon as Kun pulled back to place his palm on Taeil's cheek, caressing it ever so softly as he smiled at the other guy.

Taeil, with his fluffy flushed cheeks and pink plump lips, held the fabric on Kun's chest to pull him closer only to plant a chaste kiss on Kun's cheek.

They both giggled right after, smiling at each other, eyes locked like they were in their own world.

Well, maybe, even if Taeil was really an evil witch, Kun wouldn't mind. He would still thank his grandparents and maybe asked for their blessings for his new relationship.

Maybe, romance was real and love at a first sight was not a myth.

Maybe, Christmas was really magical and Santa was real.

Maybe, he thought, he would say yes to their upcoming engagement plan that his mother had mentioned on the phone before.


End file.
